Between a Dragon Lord and an Overlord
by stupidfan
Summary: What do you do when your wife is dating the galaxy's cruelest villain?
1. Chapter 1

Between a Dragon Lord and an Overlord

 **Notes: Hello fellow wanderers! I hope you enjoy this sin I wrote! Criticism is very much appreciated.**

Draykor shifted his weight, and tugged the collar of his suit nervously. No matter what, the outcome of this dinner will most likely end with him dead or worse. "M-my love, maybe I should leave you two in peace. I-it is Friday after all and it is her turn to-"

He was interrupted by his wife's hand silencing his lips. "I'm sorry to interrupt you beloved, but may I remind you that you agreed to this three days ago, and it would be extremely rude and selfish of you to bail on your wife like that." Finished saying her piece, she retracted her hand.

Draykor had nothing more to add, so he muttered an apology, and returned to twiddling his claws, while recounting the events that led to his predicament.

It's been three months since his wife has started dating the galaxy's evilest villainess. While most partners would be startled at the idea of their spouse wanting an open marriage, Draykor complied with her request. His kind are known for having open marriages, so, his consent wasn't a complete surprise to Demurra, either.

It wasn't a problem, until she informed him that the person that she is seeing is **Lord Dominator**. Dominator, the literal manifestation of evil. The ruthless villain, who's been wreaking chaos and destruction all over the galaxy. There were very few times where Draykor would disagree with her on any of decisions, but this… this was insane!

So, of course, like any other sane person, he tried to convince her to reconsider dating Dominator. "Demurra, please think about this! Don't you remember what happened to all of the other planets?! She's already wiped out a quarter of the galaxy! Who's to say she's not using you to destroy our planet?!"

Demurra sighed. "I know beloved and I'm honestly questioning myself as to why I'm giving her another chance. I already gave her a plethora of chances before..." She turned away from him and stared at the many moons of their planet with a faraway look in her eyes.

Draykor had never seen her like this before. She had told him that she was once in a relationship with Dominator during her sophomore and senior years, but he never thought that they used to be that intimate. He realized that his wife would not yield to his warnings, and he didn't want to bring up the subject of her history of dating Dominator, since it'll aggravate her even further than she is now.

Instead, he wrapped his arms and wings around her. "My love, I know I can't stop you, and I can't comprehend why you're doing this, but." he leaned down and gently kissed her forehead, "I know that no matter what happens, you will be safe, because you have more strength than a thousand Lord Dominators put together."

Demurra couldn't help but let out a giggle. "Oh believe me beloved, I doubt that Dominator would harm me in any way." She stopped giggling and returned his embrace. "… Thank you for supporting me, though. This would have been much more arduous if you were opposed to it."

Draykor snorted. "Demurra, what kind of husband would I be if I didn't?" Draykor asked, gently stroking her blonde hair.

Demurra snuggled against him; enjoying his warmth. "I don't know, but we must rest up now. Tomorrow is the festival, and we have to be there for our subjects."

They had agreed that she would stay with him, Tuesdays through Thursdays and she'd reside with Dominator, Friday through Mondays. Everything was surprisingly calm for Draykor during those three months. Sure, he had extra work, and had to come up with excuses for the kids as to why their mother wasn't present. But he was more relieved that Demurra still came back in one piece. In fact, most of the time she came back in a happy mood. The times she didn't come back in a great mood was because of some mischief, Dominator had caused, that she would rant about it to Draykor. Sometimes, she even comes back with battle scars, or at least that's what it looked like to him. He panicked the first time she came back with them, but she assured him that it was all part of their activities.

"… So, what activities do you two do on the ship?" Draykor curiously asked.

"Honestly, beloved, you're better off not knowing," she replied courtly.

After that, he refrained from asking anymore questions.

Oh, if only things had stayed that way.

One day, Draykor noticed that his wife was quieter than usual, and her eyes weren't exactly focused on the book in front of her. "Is something wrong honey?"

Demurra snapped out of her trance. "Oh no! I'm fine beloved, it's just that- ugh!" She set down her book in frustration.

"Hold on, honey." He got up from the bed and opened the door and gazed at the hallways to make sure their children weren't eavesdropping. When he was sure no one was around he closed it, and returned his attention to his wife. "What's the matter honey?"

Demurra looked downcast and stayed silent for a while. Finally, she sighed and looked at Draykor straight into his eyes. "How would you feel about having dinner with me and Dominator? She asked.

He fainted, right then and there.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm going to try to be more frequent with my updates. No promises, though.**

 **Between a Dragon and an Overlord: Chapter 2**

She supposed she shouldn't be surprised at his reaction. Even after all this time, her husband is still paranoid about her relationship with Dominator. "Great," she sighed. "Guess I'll have to speak about the dinner tomorrow."

Not being the first time she had to carry Draykor to bed, she effortlessly placed him on her back and tucked him to bed. "Geez, I'm going to have to talk to him about watching his diet as well. He's been gaining weight ever since his paranoia kicked in." She then tucked herself to bed and clapped her hands twice to turn off the lights.

… Grop, she prayed that Draykor doesn't give her trouble over this. Getting Dominator to agree to it was difficult enough.

Draykor woke up in the middle of the night, sweating and gasping for air; awakening his wife in the process.

"Draykor, what's wrong?!"

"Oh my grop, Demurra," he said, still gasping for air. "I just had the worst nightmare!"

Oh boy. She had a feeling she knew what said nightmare was about. "Really? Do tell."

"You were dating Lord Dominator!"

"Uh huh."

"And then you invited me to dinner with the both of you!"

"Uh huh."

"And then Dominator kept us as prisoners while she destroyed our planet!

"Uh huh."

"And then-" Draykor glanced at Demurra's deadpan expression, "… It wasn't a nightmare, huh?"

"Look, you're going to have dinner with us on Friday, ok?"

He sighed, seeing as how there's no way his wife would let him decline. "But why, honey?"

Demurra rolled her eyes, "Well just take a look in the mirror, Draykor! You've been a nervous wreck ever since I started dating Dominator! You always change the subject whenever I talk about her, and some of the guards have told me that they think you've been developing an eating disorder over the course of the months."

"Wait, what?" he asked, confused. "I don't have an eating disorder."

"Oh really? She asked, incredulously. "Then how come the guards have told me you've been taking 'snack breaks' during royal duty?"

"Oh um," he began twiddling his claws. "Well, since you haven't been present as often, I thought that I could eat more and-" he looked down at the bed sheets, "-I don't know; it helps with the stress I guess."

Demurra gently held his face so that he would look at her, "Sweetie, it's only going to be dinner and I'm only doing this to help you get over your fears of Dominator. If it were you, wouldn't you want both of your lovers to get along with each other?"

"… You're right," he said, dejectedly. "I'm sorry for acting like this, honey."

Demurra smiled and let go of him. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm also doing this to improve Dominator's opinion about you."

"She has an opinion about me?" Draykor asked, shocked.

"Yes, but-" she averted her eyes, "-It's not a very positive one."

"… How so?"

"Well she basically called you a pathetic excuse for a ruler and that the only reason our kingdom isn't in shambles is because of me."

"Oh."

"Yep."

"… It does hold some truth, though," he agreed. We probably would be in shambles if it weren't for you."

"I still don't appreciate my girlfriend calling my husband a pathetic excuse for a ruler, Drake."

"Right, sorry," he mumbled.

"… She also could use some friends," she mumbled.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

"I said that she could use some friends," she repeated. "I don't think she talks to anyone other than me and one time I caught her telling jokes to her bots." Demurra's face scrunched up. "She even added a humor protocol to them just so that they would laugh at her jokes."

Draykor felt flabbergasted at this new information, "Well when you describe her like that, she sounds like a moody teenager than a villainess with an appetite for destruction."

"Yes, but I'm dating that moody teenager with an appetite for destruction, so I would appreciate you not calling her that," she chided.

"Right, sorry," he muttered.

They stayed silent for a short while until Demurra broke it. "Hun, it's only dinner. We eat, have some small talk, and then leave. How bad can it be?"

"… You're right. It's only dinner. I'm sorry for acting irrationally," he apologized.

Demurra giggled. "You've already apologized, honey, but can we please get some sleep now? It's still pretty early in the morning."

Draykor smiled and flapped his wings, feeling a weight being lifted off his shoulders. "I'd like that, sweetie."

 **For those of you reading this for the Domurra. Rest assured, it is coming.**


End file.
